Der illustre Klient: Inhaltsangabe
Arthur Conan Doyles Kurzgeschichte Der illustre Klient ist in der Sammlung Sherlock Holmes' Buch der Fälle zu finden. Im September 1902 erhält der Meisterdetektiv Sherlock Holmes einen neuen Fall, welcher zu den mysteriösesten seiner Karriere zählt. Beinahe hätte er den Fall jedoch zunächst nicht angenommen. Der Grund ist, dass Sir James Dameray, ein Adliger aus bestem Hause und von bestem Ruf, ihn zwar mit dem Fall vertraut macht. Der eigentliche Klient will jedoch unter allen Umständen anonym bleiben. Holmes und Dr. Watson müssen sich damit begnügen zu erfahren, dass ihr Klient ein zu höchsten Gesellschaftskreisen gehörender Mann ist. Der Meisterdetektiv nimmt den Fall schließlich doch an. Das vor allem, weil er erfährt, dass es darum gehen soll, einem der gefährlichsten Männer Europas das Handwerk zu legen. Der Mann, um den es geht, ist der österreichische Adlige Baron Adelbert Gruner. Holmes ist über die Geschehnisse in Prag dank seines eifrigen Zeitungsstudiums bestens informiert: Baron Gruner hat, davon ist er überzeugt, seine Gattin ermordet. Die Dame hat ein beträchtliches Vermögen hinterlassen, welches mit ihrem Ableben ihrem Gatten zugefallen ist. Der Baron behauptete jedoch, es wäre ein Unfall bei einem Spaziergang am Spülgenpaß gewesen. Es gab zwar einen Zeugen, welcher das Gegenteil berichtete. Der aber fiel kurz vor Prozeßbeginn ebenfalls einem mysteriösen Unfall zum Opfer. Dies, sowie ein juristischer Kunstgriff seines Anwalts, verhalfen dem Baron dazu, den Gerichtssaal als freier Mann zu verlassen. Daraufhin verließ er den Kontinent. Er lebt nun seit einiger Zeit in Großbritannien. Hier bewohnt er das nahe London gelegene, vornehme Anwesen Vernon Lodge. Außerdem pflegt er einige recht kostspielige Neigungen. So züchtet er teure Polopferde und sammelt Briefmarken, Gemälde und chinesisches Porzellan. Für letzters Gebiet gilt er sogar als international anerkannte Authorität. Er schrieb ein vielbeachtetes Buch darüber. Vor kurzem hat er auf einer Reise im Mittelmeer die attraktive, jedoch äußerst lebensunerfahrene Lady Violet de Merville kennengelernt. Ihr Vater ist General de Merville, ein Offizier von bestem Ruf und hohem Ansehen. Lady Violet ist mittlerweile bis zum Wahnsinn in Baron Gruner verliebt, wie Sir James zu berichten weiß. Es gibt bereits konkrete Hochzeitspläne. Nun besteht die begründete Angst, die junge Lady, welche ebenfalls eine reiche Mitgift und ein großes Erbe zu erwarten hätte, könnte das Schicksal ihrer Vorgängerin teilen. Nochzumal nicht geklärt werden kann, womit Baron Gruner eigentlich seinen Lebensunterhalt verdient. Er scheint alles aus dem Erbe seiner verstorbenen Gattin zu finanzieren. Aber er war, wie Sir James und General de Merville inzwischen wissen, bereits vorher einmal verheiratet. Auch seine erste Gattin, ebenfalls recht vermögend, starb unter mysteriösen Umständen. Und auch sie wurde durch den Baron beerbt. Nun aber gehen diese Geldmittel offenbar zur Neige. Eine neuerliche, reiche Heirat käme Gruner daher nicht ungelegen. Dr. Watson will wissen, ob man nicht versucht hat, Lady Violet über die Untaten ihres Verlobten aufzuklären. Aber gerade DAS ist ja Teil des Problems: Es ist nämlich wie verhext! Lady Violet weiß von den Verbrechen, welche ihrem Verlobten vorgeworfen werden. Und das von Gruner selbst. Aber sie glaubt felsenfest seinen Erklärungen, es handle sich um nichts weiter, als üble Verleumdungen. Holmes sucht daher Baron Gruner selbst auf, um ihn auf diplomatischem Wege von der Hochzeit abzubringen. Dabei zeigt sich rasch, wo das Problem liegt: Der Baron ist auch ein Meister der posthypnotischen Manipulation. Damit hat er Macht über seine junge, wie gesagt noch lebensunerfahrene Verlobte gewonnen. Sie glaubt alles, was er ihr erzählt. Damit brüstet sich der Gauner auch noch stolz. Und er macht weiters keinen Hehl aus seiner Gefährlichkeit. Denn er erinnert Holmes in zynischen Worten an das Schicksal des Agenten Le Brun. Dieser wurde in Ausübung seines Dienstes von einigen Banditen zum Invaliden geprügelt. Das geschah just in dem Augenblick, als er sich für des Barons Angelegenheiten zu interessieren begann. Aha! Eine unverhohlene Drohung also! Nun gut! Damit weiß Holmes jetzt, woran er bei Baron Gruner ist. Aber das wird ihn nicht daran hindern, seinen Kampf gegen diesen Mann weiter zu führen. Inzwischen hat sich ihm nämlich eine neue Spur aufgetan: Shinwell Johnson, ein Kleinkrimineller aus den Londoner Arbeitervierteln, welcher einer von Holmes Informaten ist, hat eine frühere Geliebte des Barons aufgespührt. Es ist Miss Kitty Winter. Diese ist sofort bereit, den Meisterdetektiv in seinem Kampf zu unterstützen. Geld will sie dafür aber keines haben. Ihr Lohn soll sein, den Baron genauso im Elend zu sehen, wie er es ihr angetan hat. Denn er hat ihr Leben ruiniert. Und Miss Winter kann den Herren in der Bakerstreet 221b einen wertvollen Hinweis geben: Baron Adelbert Gruner sammelt Frauen! Damit ist ein in Leder gebundenes Tagebuch gemeint, in welchem der Baron genüßliche Aufzeichnungen über seine zahlreichen Eroberungen in der Damenwelt führt. Außerdem erzählt sie Holmes, dass sie so einiges über die krummen Machenschaften dieses sauberen Herren weiß. Und das betrifft nicht nur die durch die Medien gegangenen Dinge! Holmes und Watson sind Miss Winter überaus dankbar. Sie erklärt sich auch bereit, ihre Aussage vor Lady Violet zu wiederholen. Das aber scheitert gründlich, weil der posthypnotische Einfluss des Barons auf seine Verlobte zu stark ist, wie sich im Gespräch rasch herausstellt. Und Baron Gruner lässt, als er von Holmes' Recherchen gegen ihn erfährt, seinen verbalen Drohungen alsbald Taten folgen. So erfährt Dr. Watson aus der Zeitung, dass sein Freund und Kollege kurz nach dem Besuch bei Lady Violet vor dem Cafe Royal in der Regentstreet von zwei mit Stöcken bewaffneten Männern überfallen und zusammengeschlagen wurde. Man brachte ihn sofort ins Charing-Cross-Hospital. Dort trifft der Doktor seinen Freund jedoch nicht mehr an. Er hat sich gegen den Rat der Ärzte aus dem Krankenhaus in die Bakerstreet entlassen lassen. Es ist beiden Herren sofort klar, dass der Baron hinter dem brutalen Angriff auf Holmes steckt. Der Polizei kann das jedoch nicht gemeldet werden, da es erneut keine handfesten Beweise gibt. Und für Lady Violet wäre es nur ein weiterer Beweis dafür, wie ihr Verlobter allenthalben verleumdet und angefeindet wird, wenn er im Gefängnis säße. Nein! Da müssen handfeste Beweise her! Aber zunächst soll Watson die Presse mit allerlei Schauermärchen über Holmes' Gesundheitszustand füttern. Der Baron soll denken, ihm drohe von dem Meisterdetektiv keine Gefahr mehr. Außerdem soll Shinwell Johnson instruiert werden, Kitty Winter schnellstens in Sicherheit zu bringen. Es steht nämlich zu befürchten, dass Baron Gruner von Kittys Besuch bei Holmes erfährt, und sich deshalb an ihr rächen will. Gut! Dr. Watson tut, worum sein Freund ihn bittet. Da fallen ihm, etwa eine Woche nach dem Überfall auf Holmes, alarmierende Zeitungsartikel in die Hände. Darin wird über die bevorstehende Hochzeit von Baron Gruner und Lady Violet, sowie über die ebenfalls unmittelbar bevorstehende Jungfernfahrt des neuesten britischen Fracht- und Passagierschiffes von Liverpool nach New York berichtet. Unter den illustren Passagieren der Jungfernfahrt werden auch Baron Adelbert Gruner und seine künftige Gattin Lady Violet erwähnt. Holmes ist ob dieser Nachrichten in höchstem Maße beunruhigt. In den USA wissen die Behörden nichts von der dunklen Vergangenheit des Barons. Wenn seine Gattin also in Amerika einen tödlichen Unfall erleidet, wird kein Polizist dahinter kommen, dass es sich um Mord handeln könnte. Jetzt MUSS rasch gehandelt werden! Und es gibt nur noch einen Weg, Lady Violet von der Gefährlichkeit und Bösartigkeit ihres Verlobten zu überzeugen: Holmes und Watson müssen in den Besitz des von Kitty Winter erwähnten Tagebuchs kommen. Deshalb bittet der Meisterdetektiv seinen Freund und Kollegen, sich in die Thematik chinesisches Prozellan einzulesen. Dr. Watson soll ein kompetentes Fachgespräch darüber führen können. Er soll nämlich dem Baron gegenüber als Vermittler einer zum Verkauf stehenden wertvollen Sammlung antiken chinesischen Porzellans auftreten. Ein entsprechendes Stück, eine wertvolle Schale, wurde von Sir James Dameray dankenswerterweise zur Verfügung gestellt. Während der Gauner abgelenkt ist, soll Shinwell Johnson das Tagebuch holen. Dr. Watson beginnt also damit, sich auf seinen Einsatz vorzubereiten. Einige Tage später erscheint er in des Barons Haus, um ihm - wie geplant - vorgeblich die wertvolle Porzellansammlung zum Kauf zu offerieren. Der Gauner merkt jedoch durch listig gestellte Fangfragen recht bald, was gespielt wird. Er rät sogar richtig, dass er in Wahrheit Dr. John Watson, den Freund und Kollegen von Sherlock Holmes, vor sich hat. Und im nächsten Augenblick trifft er selbst auf den Meisterdetektiv. Der hat gerade damit begonnen, den Schreibtisch des Barons in der Bibliothek zu öffnen. Dort wird das Tagebuch seiner Eroberungen aufbewahrt. Gruner will Holmes unter Waffengewalt an seinem Tun hindern. Außerdem will er, nachdem er sie bemerkt hat, auch gleich noch Kitty Winter als unbequeme Zeugin aus dem Weg räumen. Aber dazu kommt es nicht mehr. Denn Dr. Watson, welcher dem Baron gefolgt ist, sieht plötzlich, dass der Schurke schreiend zurücktaumelt und zu Boden stürzt. Dabei schlägt er die Hände vor sein Gesicht, wobei er sich unter fürchterlichen Schmerzen brüllend auf dem Boden windet. Der Butler, von seinem Herrn hereingerufen, kommt - und erstarrt ob dieses Anblicks vor Schreck. Dr. Watson fährt den Butler an, er solle so schnell wie möglich so viel Wasser besorgen, wie er nur auftreiben kann. Es geht buchstäblich um jede Minute! Denn als erfahrener Arzt weiß er zu seinem großen Entsetzen sofort, was hier gerade geschehen ist. Kitty Winter hat dem Baron kurz zuvor angekündigt, sie habe noch eine persönliche Angelegenheit zu regeln. Danach werde er sie nie wieder sehen. Und sie hat ihre Ankündigung auf furchtbare Weise wahr gemacht: Denn sie hat dem Baron Schwefelsäure ins Gesicht und über den Oberkörper geschüttet. Und die Säure beginnt augenblicklich ihr zerstörerisches Werk. Dr. Watson kann sie zwar mit reichlich Wasser letztendlich soweit verdünnen, dass es Baron Gruners Leben rettet. Aber für seine Augen und sein Gesicht ist es zu spät. Er wird für immer entstellt und blind bleiben. Außerdem ist seine rechte Hand stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Aber dank der raschen Hilfe von Dr. Watson hat er wenigstens sein Leben behalten. Wenn es nicht gelungen wäre, die Säure ausreichend zu verdünnen, wären ihre Dämpfe mit Sicherheit bis in die inneren Organe, vor allem in die Lunge vorgedrungen. Dort hätten sie alsbald ebenso verheerende Schäden wie im Gesicht des Barons angerichtet. Ein grausamer Erstickungstod wäre die Folge gewesen. Dank der Hilfe von Dr. Watson, welche sein Leben gerettet hat, verzichtet Baron Adelbert Gruner bei der anschließenden Befragung durch die mittlerweile eingetroffene Polizei auf eine Anzeige gegen ihn. Der Arzt selbst gibt seine wahre Identität zu erkennen und berichtet ausführlich, was sich in Vernon Lodge an diesem Abend zugetragen hat. Alles andere erscheint ihm sinnlos, zumal man ihn 1.) als Freund von Holmes bei Scotland-Yard kennt und 2.) der Baron ja ebenfalls Zeuge der Ereignisse war. Dennoch sieht es für Dr. Watson, Sherlock Holmes und Kitty Winter momentan nicht all zu gut aus. Holmes und Watson haben eine Anzeige wegen Vorspiegelung falscher Tatsachen und Einbruch zu erwarten. Und Miss Winter wird sich wohl in Bälde wegen schwerer Körperverletzung zum Nachteil von Baron Gruner vor Gericht zu verantworten haben. Spät abends kann Dr. Watson endlich in die Bakerstreet 221b heimkehren. Dort nimmt er sich sofort den noch wachen, weil auf ihn gewartet habenden Holmes vor. Denn er will wissen, was sein Freund und Kollege überhaupt in Vernon Lodge zu suchen hatte. Holmes sollte doch, auf ausdrückliche ärztliche Anweisung von Dr. Watson, in der Bakerstreet Bettruhe halten und Shinwell Johnson den Einbruch durchführen lassen. Und warum hat er Kitty Winter mitgenommen? Holmes hört seinem Freund ruhig zu und versucht sodann, ihn zu besänftigen. Er erklärt wie folgt: Die Angelegenheit war einfach viel zu wichtig, als das er sich nicht selbst darum kümmern sollte. Denn wie auch sein Freund weiß, ist das Tagebuch, in welchem der Baron in eigener Handschrift Zeugnis über seine für so viele Frauen ruinösen Eroberungen ablegt, die einzige Möglichkeit, Lady Violet de Merville den wahren Charakter ihres Verlobten vor Augen zu führen. Es gibt im Übrigen auch einen wenig schmeichelhaften Eintrag über die junge Dame selbst in dem Buch. Und Kitty Winter als frühere Geliebte des Barons war die Einzige, welche den genauen Aufbewahrungsort des Tagebuchs in seinem Haus kannte. Holmes erklärt, dass er vom Inhalt der Flasche, welche Miss Winter unter ihrem Mantel verborgen trug, keine Ahnung hatte. Dr. Watson entgegnet ihm, man hätte doch ahnen müssen, dass diese Frau ein brodelnder Vulkan wäre und ihren eigenen Rachefeldzug plante. In der Flasche war nämlich die Schwefelsäure, welche dem Baron ins Gesicht geschüttet wurde. Holmes möchte in diesem Zusammenhang von Dr. Watson noch wissen, ob der Gauner den Anschlag denn überlebt habe. Das kann der Arzt bekanntlich bejahen. Aber er berichtet auch von den Entstellungen und der Erblindung des Barons. Nun! Dann hat dieser Schurke ja einen Teil seiner gerechten Strafe bereits erhalten, stellt Holmes in seiner typisch nüchternen Art fest. Sein Freund kann sich eines gewissen Entsetzens ob dieser Worte nicht erwehren. Das solle Holmes mal dem Gericht versuchen zu erzählen. Aber dazu kommt es nicht. Denn Holmes hat in dieser Nacht Sir James Dameray noch um einen Besuch in der Bakerstreet gebeten. Er übergibt ihm das Tagebuch des Barons und erklärt, was es damit auf sich hat. Auch berichten Watson und er von dem Säureanschlag auf Adelbert Gruner und das dieser womöglich deswegen doch noch Anzeige erstatten würde. Und auf Sir James' Einwand, mit diesen schweren Verletzungen sei an eine Heirat des Barons mit Lady Violet ohnehin nicht mehr zu denken, entgegnet Holmes wie folgt: Gruner wäre wieder ein Märtyrer in den Augen seiner Verlobten. Man soll schließlich nicht vergassen, wie meisterhaft der Kerl die posthypnotische Suggestion beherrscht. Oh, nein! Sein moralisches Bild, welches Lady Violet von ihm hat, muss ein für allemal zerstört werden. Und dafür sorgt das Tagebuch. Sir James dankt Sherlock Holmes und Dr. Watson aufrichtig für ihre Hilfe. Und wegen einer möglichen Anzeige sollen sie sich keine Sorgen machen. Dr. Watson erklärt den Lesern zum guten Schluss noch, dass Holmes und er schließlich erahnen, wer ihr Klient gewesen sein könnte. Denn die Kutsche von Sir James trägt ein gewisses, in England gut bekanntes Wappen. Aber es wird dennoch nicht weiter auf die Identität des Klienten eingegangen. Denn Holmes erklärt, man möge sich damit begnügen zu wissen, dass er in freundschaftlicher Verbindung zur Familie de Merville steht, und ein loyaler Untertan der britischen Krone ist. Außerdem ist er offenbar prominent genug, um für die notwendige Menschlichkeit im britischen Rechtssystem zu sorgen. Denn wie man weiterhin erfährt, bekamen weder Kitty Winter, noch Dr. Watson, noch Sherlock Holmes wegen der Ereignisse in Baron Gruners Haus jemals Ärger mit dem Gesetz. Kategorie: Kanon (Inhaltsangabe)